Désirée
Désirée (Japanese: , Dejirēn) is a Homs in Xenoblade Chronicles. She can be found wandering around the northern part of the Commercial District in Colony 9 during the night. It is heavily implied that she is the daughter of Xord. Location Initially Désirée walks around the Commercial District, stopping for 2 hours in each of the following locations: * 19:00 - 21:00 -- By the ground-level railing north of the Gem Man's Stall. * 22:00 - 00:00 -- On the upper walkway south of the Gem Man's Stall. * 01:00 - 03:00 -- By the crates under the walkway bridge south of the Gem Man's Stall. If she becomes a soldier, her hours remain the same but her route changes and she stops at the following locations: * The L-shaped alley west of the Gem Man's Stall. * The NW corner of the Commercial District. * On the walkway bridge south of the Gem Man's Stall. If she becomes a sculptor, her active hours change and she spends most of her time under the tree near the Gem Man's Stall. Affinity * Betty * Dorothy (If Désirée becomes a soldier) * Kenny Rohan (If Désirée becomes a sculptor) Trade Filthy Wing | slot1 = | aff1 = 1 | item2 = Colony Bottoms | slot2 = 0 | aff2 = 1 | item3 = Giant Hornet | slot3 = | aff3 = 2 | item4 = Aggro Up I | slot4 = | aff4 = 2 | item5 = Small Claw | slot5 = | aff5 = 3 | item6 = Dark Grape | slot6 = | aff6 = 4 | item7 = Aggro Up II | slot7 = | aff7 = 4 | item8 = Warrior Plate | slot8 = 0 | aff8 = 4 | itemOT = Snowy Striker | slotOT = 1 | valOT = 16,560 }} Trade (Soldier) ※1 Trade (Sculptor) ※1 Moon Flower | slot1 = | aff1 = 1 | item2 = Jack Knives | slot2 = 1 | aff2 = 1 | item3 = Light Shoes | slot3 = 1 | aff3 = 2 | item4 = Quality Maris Shell | slot4 = | aff4 = 3 | item5 = Strength Up I | slot5 = | aff5 = 4 | item6 = Strength Up II | slot6 = | aff6 = 4 | itemOT = Snowy Striker | slotOT = 1 | valOT = 16,560 }} :※1 After completing Désirée's Future, Désirée either becomes a soldier or sculptor depending on the player's choice. Quests * The Broken Watch * Désirée's Future * Désirée's Apology (Mutually exclusive to Betty's Gift) Désirée's father After the final battle in the Ether Mine against Xord, occurs a special one-of-a-kind conversation with Désirée (quotes below). It is revealed that her father was a man named "Xord" and that he ran a company known as "Xord's Smithy". He was a fine blacksmith and was killed in the Battle of Sword Valley. It is thus highly alluded that he was the Homs used to create the Faced Mechon Xord. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''also backs up this theory in Xord's collectible trophy. Quotes :"If you don't mind listening, I'd like to get some things off my chest."'' :"Do you remember my father at all?" :"He used to swing a hammer above his head, all day, every day." :"He used to build and fix machines and was really good at it too." :"He ran his on place. 'Xord's Smithy', he called it." :"The best one in the entire colony. Everyone said it!" :"But he died a year ago in that battle with the Mechon." :"And I couldn't even keep his shop open. I had to close it down." :"That's why it's vital that I at least find something to do with my life." :"You know, talking about it made me feel a lot better." :"I'll think it all over some more." Gallery Desiree.png|Desiree in Colony 9. Category:Pages with spoilers Category:XC1 Female Characters Category:Colony 9 NPCs Category:Homs Category:Defence Force